His butler, all his
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: 'Red eyes glowed from a darkened corner of the room. The tall man stood, watching his young master toss and turn in bed. A small moan came from the huge bed, causing a smirk to appear on the butler's face.' yaoi, sebbyxciel will have smut and fluff.


*A/N hello. This is my third fanfic, my second yaoi, and my frist Kuroshitsuji fic. And it will be multiple chapters. If the intro didnt explain well enough, this is a yaoi/boyxboy with Sebas-chan and Ciel-sama. If you aren't a fan of yaoi/hate the stuff, why on earth are you here? And I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. Please enjoy. :3

Red eyes glowed from a darkened corner of the room. The tall man stood, watching his young master toss and turn in bed. A small moan came from the huge bed, causing a smirk to appear on the butler's face. Sebastian walked over to the side of the bed, and placed his gloved hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Bochan, please wake up." He murmured as he gently shook Ciel awake. The boy was breathing heavily. He opened both of his eyes, the stunning blue one and the startling purple one.

He blushed, and furrowed his brows in anger, "S-sebastian, what is the meaning of waking me in the middle of the night?" Ciel brought his knees up to his chest to hide the fact that he was having a wet dream from his omnipotent butler. 'Dear god, I hope he doesn't find out what I was dreaming about.'

"It seemed like you were having a," He paused, and smiled knowingly, "dream. Was it a nightmare? You rather were tossing a lot. May I ask what it was about?"

"No you may not. Now, leave me in peace. I need my rest." Ciell said, trying to dismiss his servant. 'Damn, he knows.'

Sebastian smiled and began to rearrange his master's pillows. Still grinning like the Cheshire cat, he lay Ciel down on the pillows, and the boy stretched out his legs. The butler began to smooth the sheets around him, and to tease his young master, he brushed his hand across the small bulge in the sheets. Ciel gasped at the slight touch.

"Bochan, are you alright?" The tall man asked in mock concern.

"I can take care of it myself!" He snapped while blushing even more. This statement brought a chuckle out of the dark harried man.

Sebastian swooped down and brought his master out from under the covers. He set him down so his bare legs were hanging off the edge. 'Ciel looks so cute like that. Only a night shirt stopping him from being nude.' The butler thought.

"May I take care of, this," Sebastian gestured to the place that was at attention, "for you?"

"Fine" Ciel, blushed even more, "But make it quick, I want to go back to sleep."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, and placed it to one side. Then he took off his gloves and ran his hands up and down his master's member. The boy moaned when the butler rubbed the tip. Sebastian began to move one hand up and down, while the other held onto one of Ciel's pretty white legs. The boy started to get a strange feeling in his lower stomach, right above the bellybutton. He trusted into his servant's hand to get more friction.

"M-more, Sebastian. P-please!" He panted out.

His butler grinned even more. Sebastian leaned down, and licked the tip, causing his master to moan, and thrust upwards deliciously. Then he took the whole member in his mouth and began to suck on it. The demon's tongue swirled around the length, as his head bobbed up and down in his young master's crotch. Ciel was in complete ecstasy, the feeling of his butler's hot mouth abound his manhood was too much to take. He cried out as he came in his butler's mouth unexpectedly. Sebastian swallowed the sticky liquid, and licked his lips.

He lay his tired down and put the blankets back around him.

"T-thank you, Sebastian."

"It was my pleasure, young master." Sebastian left his bedroom, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Sleepily, Ciel mumbled, "I think I might love you." into his pillow as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

On the other side of the door, Sebastian smiled to himself. His young master was so cute, and he was all his.

*A/N so yeah. I hope you liked it. Please review. I will put the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I will be a bit since im in school right now. Arigato.


End file.
